


Changes

by Celinarose



Series: Frost and Flame [17]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, but I've changed." Molly and Missy discuss advantages and disadvantages. Drabble-ish. Continued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

"Tea, darling? No? As you wish."  
Molly glares at the Timelady.  
"Oh don't look so sad. I should think you'd be very comfortable. I even got you a cushion!"  
"Whatever you're hoping to get out of her, you should know she'll never tell you." Molly retorts defiantly.  
"We'll see about that, won't we? I wonder how she'll like seeing her friend get hurt _because of her_ "  
"Martha is stronger than you think."  
"I think you're forgetting something sweetheart. I've known her for far longer than you have."  
"That puts you at a disadvantage, then. She has known you for a long time too."  
" Oh, but I've changed, love. I'm a new person now. _A person she doesn't know."_

**Author's Note:**

> Back!! Missy is very hard to write. I might have to end this series soon. Let's see. Enjoy! Please review!


End file.
